Loving Family
by Ritsuya gum
Summary: "Sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan jangan pergi sendiri kan? Kenapa kau selalu melawan"/Reborn hanya diam saja dan menatap Tsuna/"Siapa kalian?" Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1: Awal

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano-sensei**

 **Warning: Mungkin ada typo karena author terlalu malas membaca ulang, humor(?), OOC**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Awal**

Ketika Tsuna membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihat nya adalah cahaya dari lampu di ruangan itu. Tsuna berusaha mengespors cahaya yang menghalangi pandangannya, ketika Tsuna sudah bisa menyesuaikan pandangannya, dia melihat banyak orang dengan tampang khawatir mereka.

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Sawada"

"Tsunayoshi"

"Herbivore"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu"

Tsuna hanya terdiam ketika orang-orang mengelilinya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Tsuna otomatis langsung menengok dan melihat dibelakang orang-orang yang mengelilingi Tsuna, ada tiga orang yang seperti habis berbincang dan langsung menghampiri begitu mendengar orang-orang memanggil nama Tsuna.

"Kora! Kau sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan jangan pergi sendiri kan? Kenapa kau selalu melawan, untung kami datang tepat waktu" kata pemuda tinggi yang memakai baju tentara dan bandana tentara kepada Tsuna.

"Jangan memarahinya dulu Colonello, bocah itu kelihatan masih kebingungan. Kita ada dirumah sakit" kata salah satu perempuan diantara mereka bertiga, dia mempunyai tato di pipi kanannya.

Satu lagi pemuda tinggi yang memakai jas dan memakai topi fendora hanya diam saja, dia hanya menatap Tsuna dari tadi, ketika pemuda yang memakai fendora itu ingin membuka mulut, Tsuna tiba-tiba bicara dan perkataannya langsung membuat semua orang diruangan itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan memandang Tsuna tidak percaya.

"Siapa kalian?"

•

•

•

"Apa kau ingat pernah tinggal disini?" tanya Colonello ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah yang bertulisan 'Sawada'. Tsuna hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak tau. Mereka hanya memandang Tsuna dan menyuruh masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dengan siapa Tsuna tinggal? Kenapa sepi sekali disini?"

Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa karena perkataan Tsuna benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Kau tinggal dengan papa mu" otomatis seluruh penghuni disitu kecuali Tsuna langsung menatap horor Colonello.

"Papa? Dimana papa?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap Colonello agar pertanyaan nya cepat dijawab.

"Ini papa mu" Colonello menepuk punggung Reborn agar Reborn bisa sedikit maju dan mendekat kearah Tsuna, tapi Colonello malah mendapat death glare dari uhuk-papa Tsuna-uhuk

"Papa!" Tsuna langsung memeluk Reborn walau Tsuna hanya memeluk bagian kakinya karena Reborn terlalu tinggi.

Reborn hampir saja ingin memukul kepala Tsuna tapi dia urungkan niatnya.

"Tsuna pikir Tsuna tinggal sendirian atau karena Tsuna adalah anak yang merepotkan jadi orang tua Tsuna mendapatkan kesempatan dengan berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Tsuna, tapi setelah tau papa tidak membenci Tsuna, Tsuna senang" kata Tsuna masih memeluk kaki Reborn sambil menenggakan kepalanya untuk melihat Reborn.

Reborn terdiam, akhirnya dia menggendong Tsuna dan berkata, "Itu tidak akan terjadi da- tsuna" sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna, Reborn mengeluarkan death glare ke Colonello. Colonello sendiri hanya mendengus walau dia tau apa maksud dari death glare itu.

Hari sudah sore, mereka semua sudah pulang. Didalam rumah hanya ada Tsuna yang sedang bermain dengan boneka beruang dan Reborn yang sedang menyerup ekspresonya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah berbunyi, Tsuna langsung lari ke depan sambil berkata, "Tsuna saja yang buka" Reborn hanya melihat Tsuna aneh karena belum terbiasa dengan situasi tersebut.

"Papa, paman Colonello kesini lagi" kata Tsuna yang sedang di gendong Colonello.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" Colonello berubah menjadi serius ketika Tsuna ke kamarnya karena Reborn menyuruhnya, Tsuna menurut saja karena dia dibelikan kue oleh Colonello tadi.

"Tentang dame-tsuna kan?" kata Reborn menebak. Colonello hanya mengganguk lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari baik bajunya.

"Kemarin pada saat kita menemukan Tsuna, dia sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan wujud seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun. Walau dokter bilang tidak ada luka sama sekali, tapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau bocah itu akan hilang ingatan dan hanya ingat namanya saja. Kita bahkan tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali kenapa bocah itu bisa hilang ingatan. Dokter juga bilang kalau bocah itu tidak menerima obat apapun ditubuhnya" jelas Colonello.

Reborn hanya terdiam, sejak mereka menemukan Tsuna yang tergeletak tanpa luka dan berubah menjadi anak kecil, Reborn jadi lebih sering diam dan memilih mendengarkan saja.

"Aku akan mencari informasi lagi, tetap mainkan peran mu sebagai seorang ayah, itu satu-satu nya cara agar Tsuna bisa diawasi. Tetap jadi dirimu Reborn, jangan membuat khawatir dan menambah masalah" Colonello pun akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Reborn yang masih terdiam.

Reborn tau kalau sikapnya berubah semenjak menemukan Tsuna, apa lagi ketika tau Tsuna hilang ingatan. Masih banyak teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan, dan yang saat ini mengetahui situasinya adalah Tsuna sendiri. Tapi kalau Tsuna mengalami hilang ingatan, itu sama saja seperti menanyakan petunjuk kepada orang yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Papa! Paman Colonello- loh? Dimana paman Colonello?" Tsuna celingak-celinguk ketika turun kebawah hanya menemukan ayahnya saja.

"Baru saja pulang, ada apa?" tanya Reborn ketika Tsuna menanyakan hal itu dan melihat Tsuna membawa kue yang tadi dibeli Colonello yang sudah dimakan setengah oleh Tsuna.

"Tsuna ingin memakan ini dengan papa dan paman Colonello, Tsuna juga belum bilang terima kasih ke paman Colonello" kata Tsuna sambil berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di depan Reborn lalu melahap kue yang sempat Tsuna tunda tadi.

"Papa mau?" tanya Tsuna sambil menyodorkan sesendok kue kepada Reborn. Reborn memajukan tubuhnya dan menerima suapan dari Tsuna, Tsuna hanya nyengir ketika Reborn menerima suapan dari Tsuna dan memakannya.

"Tsuna kira papa tidak suka manis" kata Tsuna ketika memakan kue tersebut. Lalu suasana menjadi hening, Reborn tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keheningan ini, begitu pula dengan Tsuna karena dia sedang asik memakan kue nya.

"Papa" Tsuna akhirnya bicara, "Dimana mama?"

Reborn sedikit tersentak, tapi dia mengetahui nya kalau cepat atau lambat Tsuna pasti akan menanyakannya juga.

"Kau akan mengetahui nya suatu hari nanti"

Tsuna hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Reborn. Lalu Tsuna mengulang perkataan Reborn dan mengerti.

"Kapan?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya" Reborn bangun dari tempat nya meninggalkan Tsuna yang semakin bingung dan menaruh cangkir yang berisi ekspreso tadi di tempat cuci piring dan mencucinya.

Tsuna menghampiri Reborn dan langsung menaruh piring bekas kue disitu. Sebelum Tsuna pergi, Reborn menarik kerah belakang Tsuna pelan, Tsuna otomatis berbalik dan melihat Reborn berjongkok agar tinggi nya dan tinggi Tsuna sama.

"Setelah makan jangan pergi kemana-mana kalau tangan dan mulut mu kotor" Reborn mengangkat Tsuna dan menyuruhnya mencuci tangan dan mulut nya di wastafel.

•

•

•

 **Besoknya**

TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

KRIEEKK

Colonello bisa merasakan aura mematikan ketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Reborn. Salahkan Colonello menekan bel terlalu banyak. Tapi itu juga salah penghuni rumah karena tidak membukakan pintu ketika ada tamu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kora! Pagi-pagi kau sudah membiarkan aku dan Lal menunggu diluar karena kau tidak membukakan pintu- tunggu, kau baru bangun tidur?"

Walaupun Reborn tidak menjawab, Colonello dan Lal bisa mengetahuinya karena rambut Reborn sedikit berantakan dan seperti muka orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun siang" kata Lal sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Dame-tsuna bermimpi buruk. Dia ke kamarku dan bercerita kalau dia melihat ada banyak orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan banyak darah dan dia saja yang masih hidup" jelas Reborn.

"Maksud mu Tsuna yang hilang ingatan tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian pada saat kita menemukan Tsuna yang dikelilingi banyak mayat melalui mimpi?"

"Ya"

"Dan alasan kau bisa bangun kesiangan adalah..?"

"Karena dame-tsuna tidak bisa tidur dan terus bilang 'tidak ingin bermimpi itu lagi' jadi aku harus menunggunya tidur" kata Reborn sambil membuat ekspreso untuknya.

Colonello dan Lal hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan membiarkannya karena tidak terlalu mempermasalah perkataan Reborn tadi.

•

•

•

"Dengar, aku akan pergi sehari. Besok aku akan pulang. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang tidak kau kenal" perintah Reborn kepada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kepada Reborn, Colonello dan Lal lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

Tsuna ditinggal sendiri sehari karena Reborn ada sebuah misi untuk menyelidiki penyebab Tsuna hilang ingatan dan menjadi anak berumur 6 tahun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna. Guardian Tsuna juga ikut dalam misi ini, jadi hanya ada Tsuna dirumah. Tsuna memutuskan sarapan pagi karena Reborn sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya sampai besok.

Ketika malam hari, Tsuna mematikan tv dan ingin ke kamar untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu seperti sedang berusaha dibuka, Tsuna kira itu Reborn. Tapi Tsuna ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Reborn tadi pagi.

"Papa bilang dia akan pulang besok.. lalu itu siapa?" Tsuna takut dan panik, tapi tiba-tiba Tsuna ingat kalau ada tempat pesembunyian yang diberitahu Reborn, Tsuna masuk ke dalam kolong sofa dan membuka pintu rahasia di bawah sofa tersebut. Hanya muat untuk satu orang saja disitu, Tsuna pun masuk secepat mungkin dan menutup pintu rahasia itu.

Hening. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di dobrak. Masuk orang yang tak dikenal, awalnya orang itu berjalan pelan, lalu orang itu memasuki kamar di lantai satu dan ke lantai dua.

Tsuna sempat tenang sebentar, tapi itu tidak lama karena suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah ruang tv. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan, ternyata orang itu mengacak-ngacak ruang tv tersebut.

"Cih, apa tak ada orang disini?" kata orang itu kesal. Sebelum pergi dia mengacak-ngacak barang lagi, mungkin untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Hening lagi. Tsuna sangat ketakutan pada saat orang itu mengacak-ngacak rumah, bahkan ketika orang itu sudah pergi.

"Papa.. cepat pulang.." Tsuna pun tertidur karena kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Etoo,, mohon RnR. Aku harap kalian menyukainya^^

Sankyuu~


	2. Chapter 2: Bencana

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

 **Makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow :***

 **Silahkan baca chapter 2 ^-^)/**

 **Gomen kalo kelamaan DX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Bencana**

Pagi hari tepat pukul 6 Reborn datang. Dia melihat pintu rumah tidak dikunci dan sedikit terbuka. Reborn langsung berlari kedalam dan melihat ruang tv sudah berantakan, dan barang-barang berjatuhan dimana-mana.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn mencari Tsuna ke lantai 2, ke kamar nya, kekamar mandi, lemari, tapi nihil. Tiba-tiba Reborn teringat ada tempat rahasia yang pernah reborn beritahu kepada Tsuna, tanpa pikir panjang Reborn mendorong sofa tersebut dan langsung membuka pintu rahasia begitu terlihat.

Dia melihat Tsuna, masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Tsuna tiba-tiba terbangun karena dia merasakan ada yang mengelus kepalanya. Tsuna melihat kearah tangan tersebut dan melihat Reborn.

"Papa!" Tsuna langsung keluar dari tempat itu dan memeluk Reborn.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Reborn ketika Tsuna sudah ada dalam dekapan Reborn.

"Tsuna ingin tidur, tapi ketika Tsuna ingin kekamar, Tsuna denger suara pintu di depan. Tsuna kira itu papa, tapi Tsuna ingat papa bilang akan pulang hari ini, jadi Tsuna bersembunyi di situ, terus ada suara barang-barang berjatuhan, terus ada orang yang kesal sambil bilang 'tidak ada orang disini' lalu orang itu pergi" jelas Tsuna.

Reborn bisa merasakan tubuh Tsuna bergetar, Reborn pun menggendong Tsuna dan menenangkannya.

"Kora! Kenapa pintu luar terbuka- apa yang terjadi!?" Collonelo langsung kaget begitu melihat keadaan rumah Reborn dan Tsuna yang bagai kapal pecah, begitu pula dengan guardian Tsuna dan Lal.

"Ada yang menyeludup kesini ketika malam hari" ujar Reborn yang membuat mereka semakin kaget.

"Lalu Tsuna?"

Reborn hanya menunjuk dengan dagu nya dan semua nya langsung ber 'oh' ria ketika melihat tempat persembunyian tersebut.

Ketika mereka membereskan semua kekacauan dirumah, Collonelo melihat Tsuna yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa. Collonelo pun mendekati Reborn.

"Pergilah keluar dengan Tsuna. Biar kami yang membereskan nya" bisik Collonelo.

Reborn langsung melihat kearah Tsuna yang masih duduk di sofa dan melihat tatapan mata Tsuna kosong. Sepertinya Tsuna benar-benar kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyelinap di malam hari apalagi hanya ada Tsuna sendiri dirumah.

Reborn menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena seharusnya dia menyadari nya sejak awal. Apalagi dia melupakan kalau Tsuna saat ini berubah menjadi anak kecil. Kalau Tsuna terus berada disini dia hanya akan membuatnya merasa tertekan, yang Tsuna butuhkan adalah udara sejuk diluar.

Reborn lalu menggendong Tsuna dan pergi keluar.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan semenjak mereka pergi keluar. Ketika mereka sampai di perkotaan, Reborn bertanya, "Kau mau membeli sesuatu?"

Tsuna masih tetap diam, tapi dia melihat sekitar untuk mencari-cari apa yang dia inginkan. Tsuna lalu menunjuk kearah cafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. (Author: ckckck.. Umur 6 tahun mintanya ke cafe, Tsu-chan gitu loh..)

Reborn juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena sepertinya dia juga ingin membeli kopi.

Setelah Reborn membeli kopi dan Tsuna mendapatkan milkshake nya, mereka pergi ke taman karena tidak mempunyai arah tujuan. Disana ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain dan Tsuna ikut bermain dengan mereka.

Reborn duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat Tsuna yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Beberapa menit kemudian handphone Reborn berbunyi dan yang menelepon adalah Collonelo.

"Ada apa?"

" _Kami menemukan orang yang mencurigakan. Dia terus melihat kearah rumah. Tapi pada saat kami mengejarnya dia tiba-tiba menghilang"_

"Hanya satu orang?"

" _Ya, hanya satu"_

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri orang tersebut"

" _Dia memakai topi warna hitam merah, jaket dan celana hitam, dia memakai syal putih yang menutupi bagian mulutnya"_

Setelah Collonelo menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang tersebut, Reborn hanya diam, Collonelo menunggu jawaban Reborn dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba Collonelo mendengar Reborn bergumam.

"Tidak mungkin"

" _Eh? Apa yang tidak mungkin?"_ tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Reborn. Sekali lagi Collonelo bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar Reborn berteriak.

Tapi bukan berteriak ke Collonelo.

 **Reborn pov**

'Bagaimana mereka bisa kehilangan orang tersebut, apalagi dia hanya sendirian' ujar Reborn dalam hati.

Collonelo sedang menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang mencurigakan itu, pada saat Reborn sedang mendengarkan, dia melihat seorang pria mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Awalnya Reborn mengabaikannya karena dia kira sedang menjemput salah satu anak itu.

Tapi Reborn memerhatikan pria itu lebih detail lagi.

'Topi hitam merah, jaket hitam, celana hitam, dan syal putih'

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Reborn.

Reborn mengabaikan Collonelo yang bertanya dan segera berlari kearah Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

•

•

•

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa salah orang"_ kata Lal.

"Ciri-ciri nya sangat mirip dengan yang Collonelo sebutkan. Ternyata dia hanya ingin menjemput anak nya setelah dia membeli es krim"

" _Beruntung Collonelo segera memberitahumu kalau syal yang di pakai orang mencurigakan itu berwarna putih polos dan sepatu warna hitam. Kalau tidak mungkin kepala orang itu sudah berlubang sekarang"_

Reborn hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Lal dibalik telepon. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan Tsuna sedang tertidur di gendongan Reborn.

" _Kau baik-baik saja Reborn? Collonelo bilang kau terlihat panik sebelum kau berteriak. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya"_

Reborn sekali lagi hanya diam saja. Reborn akhir-akhir ini lebih cepat lelah karena dia kurang istirahat.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita menjaga Tsuna bergantian, aku yakin kau perlu istirahat. Apalagi kau jarang tidur karena Tsuna terus terbangun tengah malam"_ kata Lal mengajukan usul.

"Aku tidak yakin Tsuna akan menyutujui nya"

" _Kita lihat saja nanti. Cepatlah kembali dan kita bicarakan dengan Tsuna baik-baik"_

Ketika Lal menutup telepon, Tsuna terbangun.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Tsuna setengah sadar.

"Sebentar lagi"

"Papa baik-baik saja? Papa kelihatan lelah" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Papa baik-baik saja"

"Papa yakin?"

"Ya" kata Reborn sambil mencium dahi Tsuna.

•

•

•

"Tsuna tidak keberatan kok"

"Eh?" sontak semua orang langsung bingung dengan ucapan Tsuna.

"Kau yakin Tsuna? Kau akan tinggal dengan kami bergantian. Kau tau maksud kami kan?"

"Tsuna tadi kan sudah bilang kalau Tsuna tidak keberatan. Seperti nya papa juga lebih sering terlihat lelah, jadi mungkin kalau Tsuna ikut dengan kalian tidak akan membuat papa tambah lelah"

'Ahhh.. dia benar-benar anak yang baik' kata mereka semua dalam hati.

"Jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tsuna, bagaimana kalau kau mengemas barang-barang mu" kata Collonelo. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke atas ditemani Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk membantu Tsuna.

"Baiklah, sekarang putuskan siapa yang akan menemani Tsuna di hari pertama" kata Reborn

"Kita gunakan sumpit saja untuk menentukannya. Aku sudah menaruh stiker di salah satu sumpit ini. Yang mendapatkannya akan menjaga Tsuna seharian penuh. Wakil kan untuk Gokudera dan Yamamoto"

'Jangan biarkan Mukuro yang mendapatkan sumpit nya!' kata mereka kecuali mukuro dalam hati.

"Kufufufu… aku yang akan mendapatkan nya pertama kali" kata Mukuro dengan tawa aneh nya.

"Jangan harap!" Teriak semua orang karena tidak ingin Tsuna tercinta mereka berada di tangan pedophile mesum yang satu ini.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga tarik sumpit kalian. Satu..dua..tiga!"

"Siapa yang dapat?" tanya Reborn.

"Aku"

•

•

•

 **TBC**

Huft… akhirnya~

Silahkan RnR.. makasih dukungannya, author jadi semangat bikinnya #plakk

Umm.. author kurang tau yang jualan milkshake itu di took apa, dan yang kepikiran cuman cafe, yaa…jadi gitu deh XD

Sankyuu~


	3. Chapter 3: Hibari Kyoya

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

 **Makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow :***

 **Tsuna: 16 tahun berubah jadi anak kecil berumur 6 tahun**

 **Gokudera, Yamamoto: 16 tahun**

 **Lambo: 7 tahun**

 **Chrome: 15 tahun**

 **Ryohei, Mukuro: 17 tahun**

 **Hibari: 18 tahun**

 **Pairing: All27**

 **Silahkan baca chapter ke 3~**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3:**

"Aku"

Serentak semua orang melihat kearah orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah

Hibari Kyoya.

Setelah mengetahui orang yang akan menjaga Decimo tercinta mereka adalah mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan, mereka sekali lagi serentak melihat kearah Tsuna.

'Jagalah dirimu baik-baik' ujar mereka minus hibari dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Hibari akan menjaga Tsuna besok. Jadi kalian boleh pulang" kata Colonello.

Mereka semua menurut dan segera pulang, hanya tinggal Reborn, Tsuna, dan Colonello.

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali, seperti yang kau lihat, kami sudah membereskannya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Colonello lalu pergi meninggalkan Reborn yang masih terdiam dan Tsuna yang sedang memerhatikan papa Reborn.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reborn ketika menyadari Tsuna sedang memerhatikannya.

"Sepertinya Tsuna selalu menyusahkan papa, Tsuna perhatikan setiap kali Tsuna memanggil papa, papa selalu tidak mendengarku dan masih saja fokus pada hal yang tidak jelas" kata Tsuna murung.

Reborn kaget ketika Tsuna mengatakannya, apa benar dia selalu tidak menyadarinya ketika Tsuna memanggil. Reborn berjongkok di depan Tsuna dan menatap Tsuna lembut. Reborn ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata tapi dia urungkan karena tangan mungil Tsuna menyentuh bibir seksi Reborn dengan lembut.

"Papa jangan minta maaf, kan Tsuna sudah bilang kalau ini salah Tsuna" kata Tsuna masih menyentuh bibir Reborn.

Reborn tidak tau harus berbuat apa, walaupun Tsuna yang berada di hadapannya hilang ingatan dan berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, tapi sifat nya sama sekali tidak berubah. Baik, penyayang, lembut dan kehangatan yang selalu terasa setiap berada di dekatnya sama sekali tidak menghilang. Reborn benar-benar merindukan Tsuna yang asli sekarang.

Reborn menyingkirkan tangan Tsuna lembut dan mengecup dahi Tsuna.

•

•

•

Satu hari pun berlalu dan sekarang saat nya Tsuna di awasi oleh Hibari.

Rumah Hibari tidak terbilang luas tapi juga tidak kecil. Seluruh barang-barang tertata rapih, dan ada beberapa barang antik. Tampak seperti berada di rumah-rumah biasa. Yang berbeda hanya satu, yaitu aura.

Tsuna sudah setengah jam duduk dikursi tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Hibari yang sedang membaca buku. Setiap kali Hibari melihat kearah Tsuna, Tsuna pasti langsung melihat kearah lain dengan gelisah.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna mendengar suara yang menurutnya unik. Tsuna tau suara itu bukan berasal dari Hibari karena suara yang memanggil namanya lebih imut.

Ketika Tsuna melihat keatas, dia melihat hewan berbulu kuning sedang terbang mengitari Tsuna yang menurut Tsuna sangat menggemaskan. Hewan berbulu tersebut turun dan duduk diatas kepala Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna memegang bola berbulu yang berada diatas kepalanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Awalnya Tsuna hanya melihat hewan berbulu tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan dia mengelusnya dan bermain dengannya.

Hibari diam-diam memerhatikan Tsuna yang sedang bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya. Bukan hanya Reborn, tapi Hibari juga merindukan Tsuna yang asli. Seaindainya waktu itu dia meminta siapapun untuk menemaninya menjalankan tugas pasti sekarang dia tidak akan menjadi anak kecil seperti sekarang.

"Hibari-nii"

Hibari tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah Tsuna yang sudah berada di sebelah nya.

"Hibari-nii baik-baik saja? Tsuna memanggil Hibari-nii berkali-kali tapi Hibari-nii tidak menjawab. Papa juga seperti itu" kata Tsuna, dia mengecilkan suaranya ketika kalimat terakhir terucap. Tapi Hibari bisa mendengar itu.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Sesuatu? Hmm.. aku ingin kue"

"Kue?" tanya Hibari.

"Ya! Kue dengan strawberry di atasnya" kata Tsuna semangat.

"Hn"

Hibari pun beranjak dari tempatnya, mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik sesuatu sambil tersenyum. Hibari tersenyum karena dia teringat tsuna yang asli juga menyukai kue sampai seluruh guardian termaksud Reborn melarangnya karena gula darah Tsuna.

Setelah Hibari menghubungi seseorang, dia kembali ketempat Tsuna sedang bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya. Tapi Tsuna tidak ada disana, awalnya Hibari tidak peduli karena dia pikir Tsuna sedang bermain.

Tapi keadaan rumah terlalu sepi. Bukannya Hibari mempermasalahkan hening rumah nya, tapi karena disini sedang ada Tsuna, pasti setidaknya ada suara langkah kaki atau sesuatu yang membuat berisik.

Hibari sekali lagi beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari ke kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, halaman belakang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadan Tsuna.

Hibari kembali ketempat semula dan befikir, kalau Tsuna pergi keluar pasti sepatunya tidak ada, tapi sepatunya masih berada di tempatnya. Pada saat Hibari memikirkan hal tersebut, Hibari mendengar suara dengkuran seseorang. Hibari mencari asal suara tersebut dan ternyata itu suara Tsuna yang sedang tertidur di bawah meja di tempat mereka sejak tadi berada.

Hibari menggendong Tsuna yang masih tertidur dan membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkan Tsuna. Pada saat Hibari ingin keluar kamar, dia merasakan ada yang memegang lengan bajunya, pada saat Hibari berbalik, dia melihat tangan Tsuna yang memegang lengan bajunya.

Pada saat Hibari melihat kearah Tsuna, dia melihat Tsuna membuka matanya.

"Jangan pergi Hibari-nii.. aku takut sendirian" kata Tsuna setengah mengantuk.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah Tsunayoshi, jangan menyusahkan"

Walaupun Hibari berkata begitu, tapi dia tetap menemani Tsuna dan mereka berdua tertidur hingga menjelang sore hari.

•

•

•

"Hibari-nii"

"Hn"

"Apa ini kue yang tadi ku minta?"

"Hn"

Mata Tsuna semakin berbinar. "Boleh aku memakannya?"

"Hn"

"Yeayy! Itadakimasu"

Pada saat Tsuna sedang menikmati makanannya, Hibari membawakan segelas air untuk Tsuna.

"Tewima kawsih Hibawi-nii" kata Tsuna dengan mulut penuh.

"Habiskan kue yang ada dimulutmu dulu baru bicara"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan nya. Suasana kembali hening. Hibari melihat Tsuna yang masih asik makan dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Mungkin kalau tiba-tiba ada Tsunami atau gempa bumi Tsuna pun tetap tidak peduli dan hanya sibuk memakan kue nya saja.

Hibari terus memerhatikan Tsuna tidak peduli Tsuna melihatnya atau tidak, entahlah Hibari sedang memikirkan apa, tapi tiba-tiba Hibari bangun dari kursinya dan melumat bibir mungil Tsuna. Hanya sebentar, namun cukup untuk membuat Tsuna menghentikan acara makan-makan di dunianya sendiri.

Hibari kembali duduk, Tsuna yang bingung hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Hibari benar-benar ingin melakukannya lagi apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang menggoda iman para seme. Tapi Hibari berhasil menahannya dan lebih baik menunggu Tsuna kembali ke tubuh aslinya saja.

"Hibari-nii mau?"

Hibari yang berhasil melawan hawa nafsu nya tidak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Tsuna dan hanya menatap Tsuna, lagi.

"Seharusnya Hibari-nii bilang kalau ingin kue juga. Untung Tsuna blum memakan semuanya" Tsuna lalu menyodorkan sesendok kue sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka manis"

"Eh? Tsuna kira Hibari-nii ingin memakan kue juga. Kenapa Hibari-nii tidak suka manis? Padahal sangat enak" kata Tsuna. Tsuna ingin kembali duduk karena Hibari tidak menginginkannya tapi sebelum Tsuna duduk, Hibari menahan tangan Tsuna yang memegang sendok memakan kue tersebut.

"Tadi Hibari-nii bilang tidak suka manis, tapi kenapa malah memakannya?" tanya Tsuna yang kebingungan.

"Sekali-kali tidak masalahkan" kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Baru kali ini kulihat Hibari-nii tersenyum. Kenapa Hibari-nii jarang tersenyum?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi katanya kalau jarang tersenyum nanti bisa cepet tua lohh, tapi walaupun papa jarang tersenyum, papa tidak terlihat tua, Tsuna sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu"

Hibari hanya mendengarkan ocehan Tsuna hingga mereka bersiap tidur.

Tapi yang aneh tumben Hibari mau mendengarkan omongan orang apalagi panjang lebar seperti itu. Mungkin karena Hibari bisa sekalian melihat muka imut Tsuna yang sedang bercerita. Entahlah, hanya Hibari dan tuhan yang tau.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Silahkan review.. gomen kalo lama, author baru putih abu-abu soalnya /apasih

Gomen kalo lebih pendek ceritanya.. abis bingung harus gimana _

Sankyuu~


	4. Chapter 4: Sasagawa Ryohei

**Author: Ritsuya gum**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow :***

 **Maaf juga kalo author kelamaan updatenya**

 **Tsuna: 16 tahun, berubah jadi anak kecil 6 umur tahun**

 **Gokudera, Yamamoto: 16 tahun**

 **Lambo: 7 tahun**

 **Chrome: 15 tahun**

 **Ryohei, Mukuro: 17 tahun**

 **Hibari: 18 tahun**

 **Pairing: All27**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Sasagawa Ryohei**

Tsuna bermimpi, dia bertemu seseorang yang mirip dirinya, tapi dalam bentuk tubuh dewasa.

"Tsunayoshi"

Dia memanggil Tsuna dengan nama Tsunayoshi, Tsuna hanya memiringkan kepala bingung.

Sosok Tsuna dewasa itu tiba-tiba berjongkok dan berbicara.

"Aku adalah dirimu dalam versi dewasa, lebih tepatnya aku adalah pemilik tubuh yang kau tempati sekarang, tapi tentu saja tidak semungil ini. Aku tau kau pasti kebingungan dan tidak memiliki ingatan, karena ingatan itu semua ada di diriku. Maaf aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tsunayoshi, karena kalau memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tsuna aku seperti memanggil diriku sendiri" kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehh…? Nanti Tsuna pada saat sudah dewasa akan menjadi seperti ini? Keren.." kata Tsunayoshi kagum.

Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Tsunayoshi.

"Dengarlah Tsunayoshi, tetap jalani kehidupan sekarang seperti biasa, tanpa kau sadari aku terus mengawasi. Jangan khawatir, teman-teman ku adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, ikuti saja perkataan mereka. Oh iya satu lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kita bertemu mengerti?"

"Tsuna mengerti! Tsuna tidak akan memberitahu siapapun termaksud papa!" kata Tsunayoshi sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking. "Kalau diriku yang dewasa tidak percaya ayo membuat janji menggunakan jari kelingking"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya, pada saat mereka saling membuat janji, tiba-tiba semua menjadi hitam.

•

•

•

"Lawn head! Jaga Juudaime baik-baik! Jangan mengajak Juudaime lari pagi berlebihan!"

"Aku mengerti octopus head jangan berteriak ke arahku!"

"Kau sendiri berteriak ke arahku! Seharusnya kau sadar diri sebelum meneriaki orang!"

"Berhentilah berteriak kalian berdua, Tsuna sedang tidur. Ini juga masih tengah malam, kita kemari hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjaga Tsuna dan membawanya malam ini tanpa membangunkannya karena Hibari tiba-tiba mendapat misi" jelas Yamamoto.

"Aku yakin juudaime akan terbangun karena yang bergantian menjaganya itu lawn head" kata Gokudera sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Uhmm…"

Ketika mereka mendengar suara dari belakang mereka, mereka reflek menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan menampakkan Tsuna yang terbangun sambil mengusap matanya. Ketika Tsuna menyadari semua orang ada disini, yang dicarinya hanya satu.

"Papa!"

Tsuna langsung berlari begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya yang tidak lain adalah Reborn. Mereka iri melihat Tsuna memeluk Reborn, mereka juga ingin dipeluk oleh Tsuna.

Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menghayal kalau Tsuna memeluk mereka dengan senyum polosnya yang membuat semua orang ingin terus berada disisi Tsuna.

Ketika mereka selesai dengan khayalan mereka, tiba-tiba Gokudera memarahi Ryohei.

"Teme! Lihat, gara-gara kau berteriak juudaime jadi terbangun!"

"EXTREMEE! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku!? Kau duluan yang pertama kali berteriak!"

Dan adu mulut yang tidak akan berakhir pun dimulai, kecuali jika ada yang menembak obat bius kearah mereka.

•

•

•

Ryohei dan Tsuna berpisah dengan yang lain karena rumah Ryohei berbeda arah dari mereka.

"Sawada, besok pagi apa kau mau lari pagi?" tanya Ryohei mencairkan suasana karena mereka tidak berbicara semenjak berpisah dari yang lain.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

Hening. Bahkan otak dangkal Ryohei mampu memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang. Hanya saja Ryohei bingung apa yang membuat Decimo kecil tersebut diam.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di depan rumah kediaman Ryohei. Tapi Ryohei tidak langsung membuka pintu, melainkan melihat kearah Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau daritadi hanya diam saja Sawada?" tanya Ryohei tiba-tiba.

Tsuna terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm.. karena menurutku Ryohei-nii menyeramkan" kata Tsuna dengan polosnya.

Ryohei langsung facepalm melihat kelakuan Decimo kecil di hadapannya.

"Dimananya dari diriku yang terlihat menyeramkan?" tanya Ryohei. Tumben Ryohei tidak berteriak? Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin membuat shock dan membuat pendengaran Tsuna rusak. Entahlah, hanya Ryohei dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Itu"

Tsuna sempat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Ryohei, tapi akhirnya dia menunjuk kearah luka yang ada di dahi sebelah kiri Ryohei.

"Eh? Luka didahi ku?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau takut dengan bekas luka ini, tapi menurut ku ini extremee!" kata Ryohei.

Tsuna hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ryohei hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Tsuna.

"Luka ini membuatku merasa kalau aku adalah seorang pria sejati! Aku merasa lebih kuat dan percaya diri setelah mandapat luka ini!"

Tsuna semakin bingung dengan omongan yang dilontarkan Ryohei. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah Ryohei dan Tsuna langsung tertidur karena tidurnya sempat tertunda tadi.

 **Paginya**

Ryohei dan Tsuna sama-sama sudah bangun pagi sekali karena tiba-tiba Tsuna ingin kekamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Ketika Tsuna selesai, dia langsung menuju ke dapur, tapi belum sampai dapur dia melihat Ryohei lengkap dengan baju dan celana olahraga.

"Ryohei-nii mau kemana?"

Ryohei baru menyadari keberadaan Tsuna di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin olahraga pagi"

"Eh? Sepagi ini?" tanya Tsuna sambil setengah berteriak, jangan lupakan dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Memang harusnya sepagi ini sawada ketika ingin olahraga, ingin ikut?"

Tsuna mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

Mereka pun memulai olahraga pagi dengan berlari kecil, Ryohei memperlambat larinya dan menyesuaikan dengan Tsuna.

"Apa kau sudah lelah Sawada?"

"Tidak, Tsuna masih ingin olahraga lebih lama lagi" kata Tsuna.

"Itu baru extreme Sawada!" kata Ryohei semangat.

"Extreme!" Tsuna pun mengikuti perkataan Ryohei.

Mereka berlari cukup lama, Tsuna juga mulai kelelahan, sedangkan jarak mereka dengan rumah Ryohei masih cukup jauh.

Ryohei menyadari kalau Tsuna mulai kelelahan, mereka pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Salahkan Ryohei yang terlalu bersemangat dan melupakan fakta bahwa yang berada di sampingnya saat ini adalah Decimo kecil.

"Sawada, apa kau masih bisa berlari?"

Tsuna tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryohei karena saat ini dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Ryohei jadi merasa bersalah. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, menunggu Tsuna bernafas normal lagi. Alasan kenapa Ryohei jadi lebih pendiam ketika di dekat Tsuna adalah karena dia merasa bersalah, merasa bersalah karena pada saat Tsuna sedang dalam masalah dia telat datang dan membantu. Bukan hanya Ryohei saja yang merasa bersalah, yang lain pun juga begitu, hanya saja mereka berusaha menutupi kalau mereka merasa bersalah dan khawatir.

Ryohei larut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari kalau Tsuna sedang berdiri di depannya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Ryohei.

Merasa Ryohei tidak akan menyahut, Tsuna pun memanggil nama Ryohei, dia pun tersadar dalam lamunannya dan menyadari kalau Tsuna sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ryohei-nii baik-baik saja? Ryohei-nii sakit?"

Hati ku sakit setiap kali melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang sawada. Kata Ryohei dalam hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sawada, lebih baik kita membeli makanan dan pulang kerumah. Ingin ke gendong?"

Tsuna mengangguk senang ketika Ryohei menawarkannya gendongan. Ryohei pun menggendong Tsuna di pundaknya dan pergi membeli makanan dan tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Halo~ author yang tidak bertanggung jawab kembalii.. /abaikan

Biar gk bingung kalau Tsuna dewasa sama Tsuna kecil ketemu author bedain dari namanya yaa.. Tsuna untuk yang dewasa, kalau Tsunayoshi untuk yang kecil.. ini dipakai kalau mereka bertemu saja ok

Oh iya, jangan lupa RnR..

Sankyuu~


End file.
